Electrical and mechanical components such as cables often are connected with each other through various angles and configurations. Conduits (e.g., pipes) and junction boxes may be used to house electrical cables, and connectors are used to join conduits with each other and/or with other components such as junction boxes in desired configurations. Connector assemblies make use of such connector elements as connector bodies, nuts, gaskets, etc., to provide the configurations desired for the conduits that house electrical and mechanical components.
In some approaches, wiring installations in commercial buildings arrange a group of conduits so that they extend generally parallel to each other for relatively long distances in or close to the same plane. These conduits are periodically supported at regular intervals. In one approach, a typical conduit supporting structure, commonly referred to as conduit strap or clamp support, consists of sheet metal straps/clamps and channels that are assembled together using screws. However, current straps/supports require extensive processes and labor to fabricate, and produce large amounts of wasted material.